Stand in the Rain
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Songfic. Canon. Wally X Artemis. Sad fluff. COMPLETED ONE-SHOT


_Stand in the Rain_

_By: Threaded Needles_

It was raining heavily. Oh, she hated it so much, rain was a god awful thing, soaking you and making you cold. She hated it too much. So why did it feel so right? The rain kept falling from the blackened swollen clouds with large drops.

_She never slows down_

She clenched her fists. Even though her left foot had to be broken, and shattered probably beyond repair, she kept up her long strided pace. She deserved this.

_She doesn't know why but she knows when she's all alone feels like it's all coming down._

It was coming down. Her hair had been matted in the fight, and discarded from her ponytail, let loose in a wave around her shoulders. She was alone on this, the rest of them didn't have family, and if they did, their ties were short and small.

_She won't turn around_

"Artemis!"

She barely even let him know that she had functional ears, whipping her head back and forth in a motion that told him no. He ran up to her, his yellow and red outfit still on.

"Were you hurt at all?" He asks calmly.

_The shadow are long, and she fears that if she cries that first tear-_

A single tear rolled down the side of her face, and she covered it up with one hand, so that Wally wouldn't see. She turned to him to see if he noticed, and saw the long outlines of both of their shadows.

_The tears will not stop raining down._

"Are you sure your okay?" He asks now, grabbing onto her shoulder. The tear she had attempted to cover was replaced by another. He gently brushed it off. "I'll take that as a no."

More tears rolled down.

_So stand in the rain_

She was glad that the rain was there, being able to pretend that those tears were it. She couldn't pretend that the odd sobbing and moan mixture was the rain, though.

_Stand your ground_

"I-I'm fine," She whispered, taking his hand off from her cheek. "I am perfectly A-Ok. Don't worry."

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

"Your not fine, you just killed-"

The sound she made caused him to flinch away. "I am fine."

_You stand through the pain_

Her pace resumed. Even though her ankle throbbed she couldn't stop, not now.

_You won't drown_

Of course not. She would be fine. Jade was a bad guy. The Young Justice League took down the bad guys. She had to do it. Or, she would have to be seen as an enemy.

_And one day what's lost can be found_

What was lost? She had lost her sister when she was young, and she had regained her, through more suffering. How could she find that again? Find something betther of her? She killed her own sister.

_You stand in the rain_

"Artemis!"

She slowed, and comfort was brought to her ankle for a second. Wally came back up beside her, and wrapped his hands around her. "It'll be okay."

She coughed, holding onto it as long as she could. She buried her head into Wally's shoulder, causing her wet hair to stick to both of their faces.

_She won't make a sound_

"Tell me what's wrong?" He asked, bringing her face up. She ignored it and attempted to bury her head again.

_Alone in this fight with herself_

"Really, tell me. Wally can take it."

But, she didn't want to. This was her internal conflict. She didn't need to make it external too. That would bring pain to other too.

_And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

"Wally, can... can you help me? I don't think I can stand. I- it's too much. And, I think my ankle is broke."

_She wants to be found_

"Where is everybody?" She asked. They had all come to the mission. Only Wally had seen her shoot the arrow at Jade. It had been an accident, but she still wished that there were others to comfort her. Meghan had always been helpful like that.

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

"They all went back to the cave. Sorry, didn't think you'd miss them that much."

No, that was fine. She enjoyed Wally's company, but she felt she was still trapped her. Meghan could save her, bring her back up to the surface.

_Wants to give up, and lie down_

They had been walking slowly through the empty streets. It was tedious, and she wanted to stop. Tell Wally to go ahead. She deserved to just die alone anyways.

_So stand in the rain_

She hoped she could stand instead of this sideways limp, survive all of this like Wally told her she could. She hoped. Ha, how she hoped.

_Stand your ground_

"Wally, I don't think you need to help, I got it." She said through pained teeth. She unlooped her arm from his neck.

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

"But-"

"I'm fine. I've felt worse," She said, smiling at him.

_You stand through the pain_

She limped forward, and Wally hestaintly followed, entangling his hand with one of hers so that she wouldn't fall on her face.

_You won't drown_

"I'm perfectly fine, it's what I deserve. Don't worry."

He shook his head. "I'm not worrying. You know what your doing."

_And one day what's lost can be found_

Maybe she would find something to replace that hole, and sooner than she thought. Maybe just not as a sister, something more. Something that only Wally could fit,

_You stand in the rain_

But, for now she was content in being this way. With pain in her ankle as the rain soaked even her socks. She could stand this.

"You good?" He asks, grabbing onto her tighter. She nods, and slowly closes her eyes.

_So stand in the rain_

The rain felt nice, cooling her off. It seemed to make her feel better and keep her thinking straight. Even the pain in her ankle seemed to laugh and lavish the attention that the rain was giving.

_Stand your ground_

She was good. Wally was helping subside the pain that the death had caused. The hole that had been carved

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

But, there was still that pang of sadness. No, she could live through that. Her sister had left her, left her to basically die. She had to take care of her mother on her own, since she was little.

_Stand through the pain_

She'd be fine, right?

_You won't drown_

No, of course not, she'd be fine. Jade might have been her sister, but an awful one at that.

_And one day what's lost can be found_

Wally would help her find that, and so would the rest of the team. They had proved that by staying next to her, even after she seemed so untrustworthy and shady.

_So stand in the rain_

She covered her hands with Wally's, attempting to walk again. Wally noticed this and held onto her tightly.

_Stand your ground_

She treded carefully, putting one foot in front of the other. Wally kept her grounded, kept her from flying into nothingness.

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Was it really crashing down? Her sister had died, but, was she really gone from her heart forever?

_You stand through the pain_

Tears rolled from her eyes, something she thought had passed. Her sister might still exsist in her heart, but she was gone from being physical.

_You won't drown_

Wally sensed her being fragile instantly, clamped onto her firmly and lifted her up, causing a squeak from her.

"We can arrive in style."

_And one day what's lost can be found_

He walked as best as he could, with her freezing cold arms grabbing onto his neck unhappily as he attempted to steer them towards the cave.

_You stand in the rain_

She wasn't exactly standing, but she wasn't falling either, which made her feel like air and happy, considering how she felt half an hour ago.

They raced through town, now that he had better grip on her and found his way easily through the twists and turns to Gotham City.

He put her down at the entrance to the cave and smiled. "Feeling better yet?"

She only nodded.

_A.N. This is obviously a songfic. The song is Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k) _

_I ship Wally X Artemis hard, but it was hard to even fluff my way out of this paper bag. Oh well... :)_

_~!Threaded Needles!~_


End file.
